eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer (Advanced Solo)
__TOC__ Notes * Enter Temple of Veeshan: Halls of the Betrayer at at the West Portal in the Temple of Veeshan. * There is a 365% CC Debuff (Lesser Draconic Affliction) so you will need 465% Crit Chance in order to crit on every attack. This is important, because even the trash mobs have tons of hit-points. * Throughout the zone, you will find groups of two or three Aerakyn. If there is a deacon among them, kill him first! He heals (Kite them, they can't heal if you keep moving him) You can also interrupt the deacon or mezz/CC the group as a coercer. Some of the aerakyn taunt, causing you to lose or change targets. * You can fly in the instance, and will be required to use a flying mount of some type to travel to various areas. * Be very cautious about flying into a new room, because there are sharpshooters that will shoot you out of the air and you might fall to your death. Zone Walkthrough # When you enter, you will be in the . # When you reach the area near , you will be ambushed by an Aerakyn sharpshot. # Clear the roaming mobs first so that they won't join in on a fight you are having with another mob later. # Be careful where you fight. Some of the mobs have a nasty knock-back and if you fall into the burning liquid below you will die. # Once you have cleared all the mobs in the Hall of Assessment, head north to the . * Clear the mobs here and head west to the . # When you enter the room, you will see the message "Neragul must be destroyed before the barrier on the conduit is removed..." # Proceed north and then curve to the west to the room and kill , which will remove the barrier on the conduit. : # Clear trash around and his linked adds. # Kill Neragul: #* Kill the deacon first, he's a healer. #* Slay Neragul and his add. Crowd Control works well here as they are linked. # Go to Center of the Antechamber of Static and destroy A Draconic Energy Conduit above you. # Return to the then head south, flying above the rubble, to the . : # Clear the trash in the room and avoid , who roams the area flying. # Kill Captain Stinas: #* During the fight you will see a message Captain Stinas prepares to unleash a devastating slash! and in your chat window you will see Captain Stinas say Feel the slice of my blade, as it cuts you in two! #** This is an uninterruptable, range-based AoE, so slow/root him and joust out at least 15m away. Make sure you pull pets and mercs off as well or they are toast. # Head west to the . # When you enter the room, you will see the message With Stinas destroyed the barrier on the conduit is removed... Destroy it while you can! # Clear the trash and make your way to A Draconic Energy Conduit and destroy it. # After you destroy the conduit, you will see the message With both energy conduits now destroyed, the energy field in the center pylon has diminished. You may be able to pass through!'' # Head back to the and go west through the center pylon to the . : # Stay well away from while clearing trash. He has a long-range attack, Scorching Repulsion (1.5 million points of damage! In other words, instant death). # Kill the on the two upper platforms. #* There are four on each side and they are linked so when you hit one, you get all four. Crowd control or AE works well. #* Stay on the red floor just above the center golden floor so you can wedge your back against the sides to prevent knock-back. They will kick you off, if they can. #* Clear the lower central platform to the west and kill the roaming . #* Once clear, 12 will spawn. # Once you have cleared the flamewings and the Icy Breaths, Grendish goes away. # Fly through the seemingly closed gate behind where Grendish was sitting to the next room Pain in the Portal: # Kill , who is flying around the room: #* Occassionally Welkus casts A Dreadful Pounce, can hit for over 500k. You'll see a red circle on the floor when this is about to hit. Joust out of range. #* Unless you have the DPS to burn down Welkus fast, elemental portals will spawn during the fight. Portals spawn randomly at each end of the room throughout the fight. #** You will see a message '''A strange portal appears, then The strange portal has grown in strength! Eventually, you will see the message The strange portal has gathered enough strength to call forth an elemental guardian'' warning you of an add, . Kill the portal to prevent the Elemental Guardian from spawning. #** You can probably handle one add, maybe two. Unless you're very well geared, three will wipe you. Portals tend to alternate ends, but not always! By the time you run from one end to the other, the add will spawn. If you can't beat Welkus down before the adds overwhelm you, you won't be able to kill all the portals before adds come either. Stay at one end, kill any portals that spawn there and burn the named. # Make your way to the to the north. : # Destroy the '''Tear of Veeshan if you are on the quest to complete that portion of the quest. # Kill Fherin: #* Fherin has two linked adds, the captured planeshifters. You must pull them at least 20m from Fherin to stop them from healing. Encounter mezz, stun and DOTs work to control them. #* Fherin and his adds have a shared hit point pool. Kill the planeshifters first, then Fherin (at this point he should almost be dead anyway).